Carnaval
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Février et Mars sont deux mois commes les autres. Enfin pas vraiment, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est la sainte période du carnaval !


Titre : Carnaval

Rating : K+ (la vulgarité d'un certain Bordeaux aura fait monter le rating)

Personnages : Nice - Dunkerque - Granville - Albi - Bordeaux

Résumé : Février et Mars sont deux mois comme les autres dans le calendrier. Enfin presque. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est la période du carnaval !

Note de l'auteur : J'avais juste envie de vous faire partager un peu de la joie et de l'euphorie que j'ai ressenti au carnaval de Granville ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chaque année, à cette période de l'année, Basse-Normandie, Nord-Pas-de-Calais, Aquitaine, Provence-Alpes-Côte-d'Azur et Midi-Pyrénées redoutaient ce qui allait leur arriver. Car cette période de l'année, c'était celle du carnaval. Et ils avaient la chan ce (la malchance ?) d'abriter en leurs régions les cinq villes aux carnavals des plus renommés de France. En première place, Nice, chez Jules, et ses incontournables batailles de fleurs. En second, Dunkerque, chez Quentin, et son traditionnel lancer de harengs. Suivait Granville, chez Léan, qui avait la salle manie de ramener des Bagad, et donc les villes bretonnes allant avec. Albi et sa reine de beauté pour la pauvre Elena et enfin Bordeaux et ses thèmes changeant d'une année à une autre selon les années.

Ces cinq là, tout le monde les connaissait en tant qu'emmerdeurs de première classe. Une manière de s'habiller plus que douteuse, des farces vaseuses et un esprit de convivialité parfois mal venu. Ca ? c'était quotidien. Mais alors à la fameuse période du carnaval, c'était pire que tout…

- NOUS VOUS SOUHAITONS UN JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! UNE SANTE DE FER ! POUR L'ANNEEEEEEER ENTIEREUUUUUUH !

Albi, Bordeaux et Dunkerque étaient en train de porter Nice et Granville qui fêtaient respectivement les cent-trente et les cent-quarante ans de leurs carnavals.

- Bon, aujourd'hui, JOUR GLORIEUX DE QUATORZE FEVRIER ! lança Nice. On fait mon carnaval jusqu'au premier Mars, on fait celui de Bordeaux –qui ne dure qu'un jour- On file à celui de Granville jusqu'au quatre Mars puis celui d'Albi jusqu'au seize et on finit le vingt-deux par DUNKEEEEEEERQUE !

- CHEF OUI CHEF !

Les quatre autres se mirent au garde-à –vous.

- Bon, bande de sucrettes ! Qu'avez-vous fait cette année ci pour contribuer au bordel dans le monde ?!

Dunkerque leva vivement la main, secouant sa perruque bleue (même s'il soutenait que c'était ses vrais cheveux, tout le monde était convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une perruque). Ses yeux mauves pâles cerclés par d'énormes lunettes. En sautillant, il agitait un grand parapluie rose.

- J'avais pensé à encore inviter les allemands, comme l'année dernière, mais je crois qu'ils ne se feront plus avoir. C'était trop drôle de les voir se prendre des harengs dans la poire sans comprendre d'où ça venait, NYAHAHAHAHA !

- Merci, Dunkerque, mais les allemands ils viennent chez moi c't'année, pour les soixante ans du jumelage Nice-Nuremberg. Ils vont être aux petits oignons…BATAILLE DE FLEUUURS !

Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire. Imaginant parfaitement le blond et l'albinos pleurer dans un coin en disant que les français étaient fous parce qu'ils se balançaient des harengs et des fleurs à travers la tronche.

- Bon, du coup cette année, j'ai kidnappé Angleterre ! NYAHAHAHAHA !

- On devrait signer une pétition pour faire interdire ton rire, Dunkerque…gémit Bordeaux.

Cette phrase poussa seulement le nordique à rire plus fort encore. Nice fit comme s'il n'entendait rien et se tourna vers Granville. La jolie basse-normande rejeta la tête en arrière, ses cheveux blonds soigneusement attachés en tresses sur le côté, et prit une pose conquérante.

- J'ai réalisé l'impossible, l'hérésie, Ô maître ultime des carnavals –qu'un jour j'te piquerais ta place de numéro Un-. J'ai réuni sur UN SEUL ET MÊME CHAR les deux pires ennemis du moooonde !

- Russie et Amérique ?

- Meuh non bedât ! Stefounet et Léanounet ! ET EN ROBE EN PLUS ! Inclinez-vous devant ma toute puissance !

- J'ai toujours su que c'était des gonzesses ! NYAHA…

- TA GUEULE ! Alors, je vous explique comment j'ai fait –ensuite vous vous mettrez à mes pieds-. Mes chars de carnaval sont faits en fonction de l'actualité, alors forcément, on allait avoir droit aux bonnets rouges bretons et leurs cousins normands les beaux nez rouges. Ainsi que, cette année, il va y avoir un char rempli de vikings et de bigoudens pour symboliser nos 1200 ans de haine-amour commun ! Forcément, Léanichou venait –pas le choix- et puis il me fallait un breton ou une bretonne. J'aurais bien demandé à Saint-Malo mais déjà il voulait profiter du carnaval avec Coutances et ensuite…Ben une région avec une métropole, ça fait pas. Du coup, il me fallait Stefounichounet. Je l'ai appelé, il voulait pas, je lui ai rappelé que j'avais Saint-Malo en otage et une autre de ses villes qui m'amenait son Bagad, il voulait toujours pas. Alors je lui ai dit que s'il venait et s'habillait en bigouden, -femme, hein- je forcerais Léanouyou à se déguiser en VikingETTE ! Du coup c'était Léan qui voulait pas mais je lui ai fais les yeux doux et lui ai rappelé à quel point ce carnaval était important pour moi. Il n'a pas résisté. Je suis géniale.

- C'est vrai que pour le coup, je ne peux que m'incliner…avoua Nice.

Il n'empêchait que le blond aux yeux bruns n'osait même pas imaginer la tête que devait tirer le pauvre normand en ce moment-même en sachant qu'il allait devoir jouer les mignonnes petites normandes dans moins d'un mois. Bizarrement, il était sûr que ça faisait bien rigoler le breton.

Il avait hâte de voir ça, tiens.

- NYAHAHAHA, je t'adore Granville !

- Dunkerque, arrêtes de rire, je t'en supplie…gémit à nouveau Bordeaux.

L'éventualité d'une pétition contre ce « NYAHAHAHA » infernal le séduisait de plus en plus. Il était sûr que Nord-Pas-de-Calais et toutes les autres villes de sa région signeraient tout de suite les yeux fermés.

- Excellent, Albi à présent !

- Mon caporal, j'ai convaincu Midi-Pyrénées –par le biais de Languedoc-Roussillon- de ventiler ma Reine de Beauté de l'année avec des plumes en costume de carnaval façon Rio !

- La pauvre ! Tu es cruelle avec ta propre région !

- Meuh non ! Elle l'aime juste beaucoup !

- Oui, Granville a tout compris, je l'aime juste beaucoup !

Bordeaux marmonna qu'il plaignait la pauvre Midi-Pyrénées pour l'amour que lui portait Albi.

- Elle au moins elle m'a défendu pendant la croisade des Albigeois !

- Mais moi aussi ! Et Nice aussi ! On était des seigneurs du Sud je te rappelle, grognasse !

- Dites, on peut éviter de parler de ça ? Non, mais parce que ça va nous retomber dessus, à Dunkerque et moi après…

- ON LES AVAIT DEFONCE NYAHAHAHAHA !

- C'EST PAS DROLE ABRUTI ! On tape pas sur les copains ! C'est comme si je tapais Malonounichet !

- Saint-Malo ?

- Vi. C'mon meilleur ami, plutôt mourir que le frapper !

Nice fit remarquer que c'était ironique pour une normande et un breton mais Dunkerque rétorqua que les carnavaleux aimaient tout le monde et qu'il devrait le savoir.

- Bon, et Bordeaux ?

- Je vais kidnapper Chine parce que son pays est à l'honneur cette année dans mon carnaval ! Je vais le kidnapper et l'habiller en Geisha !

Le jeune homme eut un sourire triomphant, ses yeux bruns brillants sous sa frange doré à paillettes (une perruque, bien évidemment).

* * *

- J'ai toujours trouvé que tu donnais à tes carnavals une forme un petit peu trop protocolaire, Nice, même s'ils sont vachement vachement vachement impressionnants chaque année. Dunkerque, tu te sens pas un peu seul avec ton parapluie ?

- Laisse-mon parapluie tranquille, tu vas le vexer !

- Dunkerque, ou la seule personne à considérer que les parapluies ont des sentiments…

- Bordeaux, tu es un sans cœur !

- Moui, il n'empêche que je trouve quand même les carnavals de Nice trop protocolaires.

- DINS L'NORD ON SAIT Y FAIRE NOUS, NYAHAHAHAHA ! Hein, Granville !

- DINS L'NOOOOORD Y'A PAS QU'DEEEEES COROOOOOONS !

- …Des fois, je me demande pourquoi je suis ami avec vous…gémit Bordeaux.

- PARCE QU'ON EST PETES DU CASQUE ! hurla Albi.

Nice approuva vivement, tout en argumentant que son carnaval n'était pas protocolaire, juste mieux organisé. En effet, les spectateurs étaient assis dans des tribunes afin d'éviter tout accident malheureux durant la bataille de fleurs. Mais que durant le Corso illuminé, son sublime défilé du soir, c'était un beau bazar et il en était très fier. Mais si le prix du carnaval le plus bordélique revenait d'abord à Dunkerque puis à Granville qui ne semblaient pas connaître le sens du mot « organisation ».

C'était avec un malin plaisir qu'ils observaient les allemands, invités de force pour les soixante ans du jumelage avec Nuremberg, ouvrir de grands yeux limite effrayés devant ce qui se passait, devant les immenses chars qui traversaient, couverts de fleurs, remplis de gens balançant les-dites fleurs sur le public.

Quoique, l'albinos avait l'air de se plaire dans ce milieu. Il n'en allait pas de même pour le blond qui était effaré.

- J'me rappelle qu'l'année dernière il pleuvait, c'était pô drôle…

- Il pleuvait chez toi aussi Granville…

- Il pleuvait pas, il crachinait, c'est vous qu'êtes en sucre, les sudistes. Hein, Dunkerque !

- OUIIIIII NYAHAHAHA !

- Mais Dunkerque, par pitié, arrêtes de rire…se mit à sangloter Bordeaux, au bord du gouffre.

Jusqu'au premier Mars, les cinq compères traumatisèrent joyeusement les pauvres allemands, se retrouvant le soir dans la rue pour faire la farandole, entraînant avec eux quiconque avait le malheur d'entrer dans leur champ de vision.

* * *

- BORDEAUX NOUS VOILA NYAHAHAHAHA !

- Ne rigole pas dans ma ville, tu vas faire s'effondrer les bâtiments…

- Meuh nan, tu te fais de la bile pour rien ! le rassura Granville.

Albi posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Bordeaux qui observait avec anxiété les immeubles et les maisons, cherchant à voir si les murs se fissuraient. Dunkerque se mit à lui taper sur le crâne avec son parapluie en rigolant, lui disant de se décrisper parce qu'ils étaient là pour s'amuser.

Ce qui n'arrangea pas son état.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite au milieu de tous les gens et des chars qui défilaient à travers toute la ville dans une joyeuse cacophonie de musique endiablée et de rires (dans lesquels se démarquait diaboliquement celui de Dunkerque). Ils croisèrent notamment un pauvre Chine qui se cachait tant bien que mal derrière son ombrelle.

- Mais comment tu l'as convaincu ?

- J'ai menacé de stopper tout approvisionnement en vin de Bordeaux en Chine. Il n'a pas pu résister.

- Je te maudis ! gémit la pauvre nation.

- NYAHAHAHA, tu es génial Bordeaux, je t'aimeuh !

- Pas moi !

- Mais…

Le pauvre nordique se mit à faire un câlin à son parapluie en pleurant que personne ne l'aimait. Albi et Granville s'empressèrent de l'attraper contre elles en lui assurant qu'elles, elles l'aimaient, même si son rire était la pire invention du diable.

Le carnavaleux se reprit vite (ce qui n'étonna personne) et les entraîna tous les quatre dans la foule en chantant des chansons paillardes (en les hurlant plutôt).

* * *

- Stefan, je te maudis, toi et toute ta famille, toutes tes villes, tous tes départements, toutes tes rues, tout entier je te maudis.

- Meuh nan, allez fais coucou !

Bretagne éclata de rire, tranquillement assis sur l'épaule du pauvre Basse-Normandie qui se faisait remarquer qu'il n'allait pas sortir de chez lui avant trois siècles. Stefan battait de ses jambes couvertes de collants blancs et de souliers noirs, ainsi que d'une jupe noire au tablier blanc, agitant joyeusement un drapeau breton et un drapeau normand au-dessus de sa tête.

Léan soupira, un de ses bras autour des cuisses de la sale bête rousse pour l'empêcher de tomber, espérant que le breton attirerait tellement l'attention que personne ne remarquerait ses jambes nues sous une espèce de jupe en peau de bête.

Des fois, il se demandait pourquoi il acceptait tout ce que ses villes lui demandaient.

- MALOYOUCHOUNEEEEEEEEEET !

Saint-Malo poussa un profond soupir quand la chose lui servant de meilleure amie lui sauta dessus et entreprit de frotter sa joue contre la sienne. Coutances préféré s'écarter avant d'être proclamé « dommage collatéral ».

- Tu m'as manqué petit galopin, tu faisais des cochonneries avec Geoffroychoupinet, heiiiiiin ?

- Ce que je fais avec Geoffroy ne te concerne…

- MEUH SI ! Parce qu'on est meilleurs amis pour la vie ! Parce qu'on a affronté le froid et la douleur du port de pêche de Terre Neuve ensemble ! On a affronté la solitude ensemble !

- On ne peut pas affronter la solitude ensemble, Granville.

- Meuh si, on l'a fait !

- NYAHAHAHA IL EST TROP COINCE TON POTE !

Dunkerque passa son bras autour du coup du pauvre Saint-Malo qui ne demandait qu'une chose : pouvoir fuir. Loin. Et vite. Bordeaux ne se plaignit même pas du rire de Dunkerque, trop occupé à attraper Coutances avec Nice pour l'entraîner avec eux. Albi et Granville aidèrent le nordique à porter Malo et ils partirent ainsi, sous les cris de désespoir du pauvre couple.

- Muhaha, y'a pleins de vikings et de bigoudens partout, c'est énorme ! fit remarquer Albi.

- Seul jour où on les verra pas se taper dessus…marmonna Bordeaux.

* * *

- NYAHAHAHA ELLE EST HYPER SEXY TA REINE, ALBI !

Albi saisit le long parapluie de Dunkerque et entreprit de lui fracasser le crâne avec pour oser parler ainsi de sa Reine du carnaval. Nice se contenta de murmurer à Bordeaux qu'il était bien d'accord mais qu'il trouvait la jolie Midi-Pyrénées en train de ventiler plus sexy encore. Bordeaux approuva vivement et Granville leur claqua les têtes l'une contre l'autre en les traitant de sales pervers dégoûtants.

- Quand c'est vous qui bavez devant des hommes à moitié dénudés pour leurs déguisements, on dit rien, mais on a pas le droit de baver devant les jolies filles ?! C'est un scandale !

- NYAHAHAHA !

- CA AUSSI C'EST UN SCANDALE DUNKERQUE PUTAIN ! Arrêtes de rire, pitié, pitié, pitié…

Bordeaux tomba à genoux en sanglotant, implorant Dunkerque d'arrêter de rire.

Albi fit un signe de la main à Midi-Pyrénées qui la fusilla du regard d'un air de dire « toi ma grande, tu es morte. Très morte ».

Dunkerque et Granville n'arrêtèrent pas de se plaindre de la chaleur du sud jusqu'au seize, bien qu'ils se soient autant amusé que les sudistes dans le nord.

- ET MAINTENANT LE PLU GRAND LE PLUS BEAU LE PLUS FANTASMABULEUX DES…

- Rigoles et je te tue, Dunkerque.

- …CARNAVALS, NYAHAHAHAHA !

Albi, Granville et Nice durent retenir Bordeaux qui tenta d'étrangler Dunkerque. Le nordique ne sembla pas se rendre compte du danger de mort imminente qui le menaçait car il se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la gare.

* * *

La petite bande était serrée les uns contre les autres, mêlés à une foule habillée n'importe comment et brandissant d'immenses parapluies, chantant des chansons paillardes à s'en désintégrer la voix. Un pauvre Angleterre innocent se retrouvait coincé entre Dunkerque et Granville qui lui avaient piqué sa baguette magique (pour l'empêcher de fuir) tandis qu'ils faisaient la farandole, balançant leurs jambes de manière totalement aléatoire.

- Mais laissez-moi, bloody wanker !

- Meuh nan !

- NYAHAHA c'est pour te remercier, toi et ton peuple, de faire marcher l'économie du Nord en traversant le tunnel sous la Manche juste pour acheter des caddies et des caddies d'alcool !

- Je ne… !

- Ah si, tu le fais, l'enfonça Nice.

Arthur bouda alors que les cinq autres l'entraînaient de force jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville, passant devant de singuliers énormes tas de moules vides devant les restaurants. Dunkerque lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un concours pour voir quel restaurant avait vendu le plus de plats de moules-frites dans l'année (tout en rigolant).

L'anglais observa l'hôtel de ville, se demandant pourquoi tout le monde s'était arrêté ici. Il avait déjà failli faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant passer des GEANTS de plus de CINQ FOUTUS METRES DE HAUT ! Surtout que le nordique avait rigolé en assurant que c'était normal.

Il se prit soudainement quelque chose de puant à travers le visage. A moitié assommé, il ne put éviter la massa de gens qui lui sauta dessus pour récupérer le truc puant. Qui s'avéra être un hareng.

- LANCER DE HARENGS, NYAHAHAHA, FAUT LES RATTRAPER AVEC LES DENTS !

- Dunkerque, c'est toi que je vais attraper avec les dents…

* * *

Une semaine encore après la période du carnaval, on pouvait voir les cinq carnavaleux bras-dessus bras-dessous dans les rues, saouls comme des barrique, à chanter des chansons paillardes, marchant d'une manière plus qu'hasardeuse.

* * *

Dunkerque : NYAHAHAHAHAHA !

Nord-Pas-de-Calais : ...Je vais te refiler à Belgique, toi...

Review ? :3


End file.
